


Private Property

by Urania_baba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Crack, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork.<br/>"This is private property."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Property

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Big ~~Bad~~ Creeper Wolf Derek and some Red Riding Stiles. [lunacarmin](lunacarmin.tumblr.com) asked for this so I deliver ;D

 

 

"This is private property."

 

 

 

"..."

 

It's recently come to my attention that this last pic may be reminiscent of [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gxrI5CPYIM), but it was not my intention to plagiarize anything when I drew this pic, so I hope I don't get in trouble for it.


End file.
